


Valor of Men

by silmarilz1701



Series: Tolkien One-shots [4]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, badass woman, feanorians - Freeform - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 08:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10185197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silmarilz1701/pseuds/silmarilz1701
Summary: Caranthir witnesses the valor of Men for the first time.





	

**"** My lord! Orcs are on the border!"

Caranthir sat atop his gallant black horse, surrounded by two dozen of his men. Clothed in dark armor with a sword of steel and mithril in his hand, he looked all parts the elven Prince he was. At the sound of his scout's cry, he rallied the troops instantly.

"Let us show those spawn of Morgoth who owns these lands!" He lifted his sword high and sped across the field, around the bend in the forest.

His men were hot on his heels. Caranthir, ever hasty, didn't even stop to consider how many orcs might've been assembled. When they reached the battle that was already raging, he was shocked.

"Who fights them?" He demanded of his scout.

"A group of Edain, my lord," said the elf quickly.

Caranthir raised an eyebrow and watched the fight. The large group of Men was slowly dwindling. The orcs were strong and came in large numbers. Caranthir decided it best to help.

With a trumpeting of his horn to alert the orcs to their coming doom, Caranthir sped down the shallow hill into the battlefield. Orc after orc he slew, skewering their bodies and decapitating their heads. His flaming colors blew in the wind as he made short work of the orcs.

As he engaged in battle, he noticed a woman, tall and dark haired. Upon her head was a small circlet and in her hand a sword. Crude compared to his own, it was nonetheless very effective in her hand. Between sword and shield she battled every orc that approached her, protecting a large group of children and women alongside the men of her people. Who was this woman? No orc broke through this last defense. Every woman and child was safe that day.

Once all the orcs had been dealt with, Caranthir rode up to this woman. He looked at her quizzically as she was seen to by a healer. She met his gaze.

"I am Lord Caranthir, ruler of these lands," he revealed. "Who are you?"

"Lady Haleth, ruler of the Haladin." She did not bow. "We thank you for your help. We can manage from here."

Caranthir was stunned and somewhat amused by her response. His ruddy face twisted into a small smile and he nodded. "Very well. The valor of men knows no bounds I suppose."

Haleth shook her head "No it does not."

Caranthir dismounted, and though he towered over her even on foot, it leveled the playing field much more. He looked over her people, inspecting them. The Haladin were a small people, but they had fought well.

"Why do you travel, Lady Haleth?" He turned back to her with his question. "Where are you going?"

"We do not know," she revealed with a small sigh, almost imperceptible. "We are searching for a home."

Caranthir's face was plastered with surprise. For he understood her plight, as he too had journeyed far to find a new home, here in Middle Earth. Perhaps he could help this woman.

"You are a strong people, full of honor and valor," Caranthir began. "I offer you a chance to be a fiefdom of my land."

Haleth hesitated, looking back at her people who were tending to their wounds. Nevertheless when she returned his gaze, it was hardened. "No, Lord Caranthir. I must deny your offer. For we will not be ruled by anyone, not even a great elf lord. We are a free people who will remain free."

Caranthir's eyes grew hard. How dare this woman refuse him? But as he looked around at the men and women behind her, he realized he would've done the same in her place. He would be ruled by no one.


End file.
